flurutusfandomcom-20200213-history
Jennifer Elizabeth Smith
Jennifer Elizabeth Smith (otherwise known as J, or J the mime) Is a proud mime Diviner of The Grand Akehuran Circus. Personality Although jumpy Jennifer is also very outgoing and loves to be the center of attention. A real go getter she chases after things she desires with passion, flare, and daring. Not much of a talker though, she prefers to express herself with body language and is quite good at it, so being a mime came naturally to her. When she does talk she has a stutter that only gets worse when she's under stress or frightened. She's very embarrassed by her stutter and that's why she chooses to use body language instead. Don't be fooled by her bubbly attitude though, she is quite vengeful and those who earn her ire will find themselves on the wrong end of many a cheap trick. Worse are those who betray her trust, as they will be hard pressed to win it back. Known Attacks/Abilities * What Can't it be used for!?: Mime Akehura that creates an invisible rope of any desired length. * Was that always there?: Mime Akehura used to create a solid wall in front of either the caster or someone else. The wall can be of any height or length but if it's taller and wider than Jennifer then there's always a door anywhere between one to five feet left or right of the target. * No wait! I'm claustrophobic!: Mime akehura that creates a box or cage around the target of the spell. There is always a door on at least one side even the top or bottom. The box/cage cannot be smaller than the target but does not have to be perfectly square. * Is that an animal?: Mime Akehura that creates one invisible normal animal. * To the Heavens!: Mime Akehura that creates an invisible ladder of any desired length. * The essentials: Mime akehura that creates small normal items like rocks, cups, plates, etc, even toothbrushes can be made. * Stop that! Copy cat!: Mime akehura that allows the caster to copy any akehuran spell she has seen recently. Only works if the caster sees and loosely understands the spell. Background Jennifer grew up with her father in Brestiriath, her father chose to live here because of the friendly environment so he and his daughter could reveal their humanoid heritage without fear of rebuttal or racism. Even back then Jennifer didn't talk much because of her stutter and so relied on body language to communicate with others, even during classes. This always elicited laughter from her classmates and irritation from her teachers. Jennifer's parents however, were far more understanding, albeit worried that she'd never grow out of the habit. When Jennifer was 15 her mother who was a merchant died on route from a deal in Llany. Bandits had attacked her caravan and kidnapped her, when she was found later she had already been killed and her body stripped and abandoned. Devastated by her mother's passing both father and daughter fell into deep depressions and didn't seem like would come out of them for a very long time to come. It was the interference of a family friend that helped to drag Jennifer out of her sadness. Taking both Jennifer and her father to see the Grand Akehuran Circus in order to lift their spirits the friend took the opportunity to explain to Jennifer the importance of living through the sadness and learning to smile again. Touched by this heartfelt remark Jennifer seemed to slowly cheer up and her exposure to the happy and exciting environment of the Circus did the rest of the work for her. It even inspired her to learn fun and creative akehura as well. So she began work on Mime akehura since it was perfect for her. His daughter's vigor and joy renewed helped to bring around the depressed father and within the year they were as happy as ever. When Jennifer explained her intentions of joining The Grand Akehuran Circus her father was at first completely against it. He was afraid that his precious daughter might meet the same fate as her mother if she joined a guild and traveled away from home. They fought that day and for the first time Jennifer let out a scream of indignation before disappearing to her room. Hours passed and after a heated talk with their family friend Jennifer's father felt both guilty and stupid. When he went to Jennifer's room to apologize to his daughter and give his consent he found it empty. Jennifer had packed a suitcase with some food a change of cloths and of course everything she needed for miming and set out to find The Grand Akehuran Circus on her own. Since then she's happily worked for G as J the mime. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:GAC members Category:Humanoid Category:Humans Category:Diviner Category:Zeraal